One Interesting Spring
by omgimmaperson
Summary: Spring time is the time for some MAJOR Percy and Annabeth drama. Something BIG is going to happen that will change their lives forever. Set right after The Last Olympian, but here, Percy and Annabeth never got together... Until now. T rated. You'll see.
1. Chapter 1

One Interesting Spring

"What do you mean they are repairing the tracks?" I asked at the train station. It was spring break, and I was taking a train, of all things, to California. Me, along with a bunch of other people, had just been informed that the train tracks were "being repaired after an accident". So there I was, setting in a Manhattan train station, with nothing to do for two days. Sense when does it take two days to repair train tracks?!

"Were sorry Miss, but for now, all that we can do is refund your ticket and get you a taxi." The guy behind the desk said. I sighed, "Taxi, please." He called a taxi, and informed me that it would be there in a few minutes. I sat down on one of the benches along the wall, and glanced across the room. There was a middle aged guy sitting there with a hungry look in his eyes as I looked at him. He gave me the creeps. If only he knew who I was, I doubt he'd mess with me… Though he didn't anyway.

I tucked my blonde hair behind my ears, and pulled an architecture book out from one of my luggage bags. My plans of going to my Dad's for spring break had been shattered, and there I was, waiting for my Taxi. It arrived a few minutes later, and I went out.

"Where to, Miss?" The woman driving asked. I thought about it for a minute, then dug a piece of paper with Percy's address scrawled on it. I read the address to her, and we took off. I wondered randomly what he'd think when I showed up at his apartment… If he was even there. And then there was my other problem. A stupid monster showed up at my school that day, and well… The girls bathroom ended up in flames. So, I'd fled the crime scene, and went strait to the Train Station.

A little wile later, we arrived outside of Percy's apartment building. I handed the driver a wad of cash, not bothering to count it.

"Keep the change." I said, then jumped out of the Cab, my luggage in my arms. "Hey, thanks." She said. "Don't mention it."

I shut the door, and headed into the apartment building. I walked past the doorman to the elevator. I hit the button, and a couple minutes later, I was on the right floor. I walked down the hall, and came to room 38. The apartment numbers here were really screwed up. The higher you got, the lower the numbers went.

I knocked. A minute later, Percy came to the door. He was drinking a blue milkshake. "Annabeth!" He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping out of the way so I could come in.

"Well, just turn on the news and you'll see." I said, setting down on the couch.

He turned it onto the local Fox station, and we watched it as the reported talked. There was a video playing of the girl's bathroom up in flames "-_**It is unclear at the moment what caused the fire in the bathroom. The fire department is checking for gas leaks-" **_

We sat there. "Oh. So you had a run in with a monster?" Percy asked. I nodded, "Yeah. And then I was supposed to go to my Dad's for spring break, and I went to the Train Station. Then they told me that the were repairing the tracks, and it would be a couple days 'till they'd get it fixed. So basically, my Boarding School is in flames, and I am stranded in Manhattan." I said. **"**You can stay here if you want. I'm sure we can make room." Percy offered. I nodded, "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

**Sort of short, but I'll post another chapter soon. Hope you like it! Comment PLEASE!**

**~Hugs! Thanks! Claudia!~**


	2. Chapter 2

One Interesting Spring

**Hello, people! Thanks' for the great comments!!! And sorry if I yelled at you for criticizing me… Hehe. Anyway… Oh! Here are your cookies!**

Chapter 2

Percy and I talked for a wile, but then got bored. We were still setting in the living room, my luggage now against the wall.

"So. Bored." Percy said. I looked over at him, "Me to… Got any ideas?" I asked.

"Mmm… Not really."

. I sat, wracking my brain for anything to do. I had a totally random thought that made me burst out laughing in the dead of silence.

"Care to share what is _so very funny?"_ Percy asked. I attempted to recover from my laughing fit, then told him, though I still couldn't talk quite right, "I have no idea where this came from, but I was thinking an 'introducing Spring Extreme Lemonade Stand." I said, then started cracking up again.

"What do you mean, "extreme"?" Percy asked, laughing now, too.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of radio playing, crazy colors of lemonade, and whatever else that's totally random and crazy." I said, still laughing.

He seemed to think about it for a minute then said, "Sounds good to me!"

"Really?" I laughed. He shrugged, "Sure." Percy jumped up and went into the kitchen.

I got up off of the couch and followed him. He dug into the closet, then pulled out a card table. "This will do for that…" He said, leaning it up agents the wall; he continued to dug through the closet, then laughed, pulling out a flame-job table cloth.

"Oh, that's fitting." I said. Percy nodded, "Exactly."

A little wile later, we'd found some stock paper, Crayola Makers, some Styrofoam cups, and also a radio. We found some Kool-Aid brand lemonade, then ended up dyeing it red, blue, and green.

We hauled everything down the stairs, then I realized that there was not really anywhere to put it up, "So, where are we going to put this, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

Percy seemed to think it over, "Well, there is an old lot down the road. We could put it there." He said with a shrug.

"Sounds good." I answered, then we walked our random supplies down the road, to the little lot, which had grass growing in it.

We sat up the stand. It ended up looking like a lemonade stand, with a crazy sigh that read _Extreme Lemonade 25 Cents._ We sat behind the table in chairs, laughing at the little setup.

The funny thing was, people were actually buying the green and blue and red lemonade. Eh. I guess if you want people to buy, it has to get their attention.

We were talking about the pros and cons of Olympus, when we heard a his from behind. Percy and I spun around so fast, I ran into him, taking him down with me. I had landed awkwardly on him, "Uhhh. Sorry." I said, rolling off of him. "Mmm. Yeah." He mumbled, then we remembered the hiss.

Not twenty feet away, stood three crazy snake ladies. I pulled my knife out of my pocket, and Percy uncapped Riptide.

"What iss thisss?" The one in the middle hissed. "Dauterr of Athena, and of courssse, the Ssson of Posssiden." The one to the left hissed.

"Ssssuch wonderfully young Demiiigodsss… Tooo bad we muuussst killll youuu." The last one hissed, then they charged.

I jumped out of the way, and the Monster knocked the Extreme Lemonade Stand over. She lunged at me again, but this time I didn't move, and she landed right on my gleaming knife. She hissed, then exploded into dust. I swirled around, and saw only one left. I ran to Percy, and together, we brought the end to The Monster.

"I swear…" Percy murmured. I nodded, then we went to recover the pieces of the lemonade stand.

* * *

After the stand was all put away, we counted the strangely large amount of money we got. Twenty in all. "I can't believe we got twenty dollars out of a Lemonade Stand." Percy said.

I nodded, "No kidding."

We ended up watching a movie. Percy's Mom got home a little later. "Oh! Hello, Annabeth." She said, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mom. We have a bit of a problem." Percy said, following her into the kitchen. "What's that?" She asked.

"Well, Annabeth got her school bathroom blown up… Monsters. And then she had tickets to go to California for Spring Break, but the Trains Were Down… So, she has nowhere to stay… And…"

"Oh, of course you can stay, Annabeth." She said. She seemed happy that I was there, Actually.

"Thank you." I said.

**Hello, People! Thank you again for the awesome comments! They just make my day! I know, I know. This chapter was **_**totally **_**random. Lol. Hope you liked it, though! The comment button is lonely agaiN! And also, I'll give you cookies, again, if you do!!!**

**Thanks! ~HUGS!~ Claudia! (Aka: OmgImmaPerson.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Interesting Spring**_

**Hello, peoples! So, again, I thank you SOOO much for the comments! They just make my day! So, here be the next chapter! ****J**

**Chapter 3**

"You look… frazzled." Percy's Mom said, unloading the groceries she'd bought.

"Yeah. Well, we got attacked by monsters when we were selling lemonade." Percy said.

She looked up, "You were attacked?… Wile selling… _Lemonade?"_ She asked, a smirk at the last word.

"Yeah. Well, it was like an 'Extreme Lemonade Thing', we had it died and stuff… Any the stand got smashed." Percy said with his nose wrinkled.

A wile later, after much Monster discussing, Percy and I walked to a nearby park. The weather was wonderful; the sun shone through the blanket of trees that covered the small park in beams, and a spring breeze ran through the warm spring air. It sort of reminded me of Camp Half-Blood.

The thought of Camp Half-Blood reminded me that I would got be attending this year… At least I didn't think, at the time. Since the deal to have cabins for the minor-God's children, as well as respect and reorganization, Camp had been a crazy place. They were allowing us to come back for the summer, but it would not the best of them all, as the entire thing was under construction. So, a lot of us older kids weren't going to Camp that year… Though at some point we were secluded to go and help with the reconstruction.

"So are you going to Camp this year?" I asked Percy, as we walked along the cement path that bordered the Park.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't really know. It's not like there's anything else to do this summer." He said with a slight laugh.

"I'm not going this year… Thought I'd take some time off, I guess." I said.

Percy nodded.

We walked up the stairs of Percy's apartment, then opened the door. There was an aroma of cookies roaming in the apartment. Just to prove a point, "I made cookies!" Percy's mom's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Ooo." Percy said, making me laugh. I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"WOopas!" I yelped, and jumped out of the way of the oncoming pillow.

"Die!" I yelled, and threw another pillow at Percy. We were both laughing uncontrollably,

"Pillow- of- DEATH!" Percy said between laughs, throwing another at me. It hit me, and I fell over, pretending to die. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Percy moaned, dropping to his knees next to me, "I never wanted it to end this way! Never, did I think that Atomic Pillow Bomb would kill you, Annabeth! I shall remember you forever and eternity!" He said, dramatically. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"_**SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!"**_ Percy said, hugging me. "I thought I'd killed you!" He said, still laughing with me. Percy was still hugging me… Awkward. Though I couldn't deny I _liked _hugging Percy. I shut the thought off, "Ummm…." I murmured. "OH! Sorry." Percy laughed, letting me go.

We laughed, practically holding each other up as we stumbled into the kitchen.

Percy's Mom was pulling blue chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when we walked in. She turned and smiled, "So who won the Pillow Fight Of Death?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I died… Soooo……" I said.

"Yeah. I won." Percy said. I glared at him. It didn't last long though, and I laughed.

"Well, I have to go meet Paul at the park, so I'll be back in a little wile. I'll bring back something to eat." Percy's Mom said.

When she left, Percy and I decided to watch some random movie that was on TV. We didn't pay much attention though, and talked.

"So… How was your winter?" Percy asked.

"Better. My step-Mom is getting a lot better," I answered, "I think she finally realized I'm not a crazy person."

Percy snickered, "Well… You kind of _are _a crazy person…" He said.

I punched his arm, laughing. He looked at me, and there was a kind of… spark. I couldn't explain it. But to my own shock, I found we were both leaning forward. Before I knew it, our lips met. I knew of nothing but Percy at that minute. His hand was on my back, and my hand went to the back of his neck. We stayed like that for longer than I could remember, just… Kissing. I never imagined that would happen, but I most certainly liked it.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled apart, and pretended to watch the movie.

Hehehehehehehehe. AND SO THE DRAMA BEGINS!!! Loll, Loll! So, I will get another chapter posted faster, this time! Possibly tomorrow! Well… Today, probably, by the time you read this… It's three A.M.

Hope you liked it!!!

Thanks! ~HUGS!~ Claudia!


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Interesting Spring**_

**Once again, thanks a billion for the comments! It's just so awesome! Oh. And just to let you peoples know, I am on YouTube, The Twilight Saga, Twitter and BlogTV. On YouTube, I'm 'twilight4evr7'. On The Twilight Saga, I'm 'Cullen225'. On Twitter, I'm 'Claudia8965'. On BlogTV, I'm 'Hiimclaudia'. Hope to see you there! Lol. That sounded ridiculously cheesy… On with the story! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

When Percy's Mom, and Paul arrived, they informed me that I'd be sleeping in Percy's bed, and he'd be sleeping on an airmatress on the floor.

I was pondering what had happened. I knew that our _friendship _was over. No. It was different now.

Percy's Mom and Paul went to bed, but me and Percy stayed up. We sat on the couch next to each other. Our hands were linked as we watched TV. After a few minutes, I got up the courage to do more than hold hands. I scooted across the couch and leaned up against Percy.

He gave a soft laugh, wrapping his arm around me. "So. What does this mean?" He asked quietly.

I grinned, "Well… I'm hoping that it means were… _together." _I said.

"Well… I don't know…" He said, fake reluctance in his voice. I turned to face hum, then planted my lips on his. Percy got pushed back into the pillows as we kissed. Well… I would say, "As we _Maked Out." _Really…

"I take that as a yes?" I asked, pulling away from Percy for a second.

"Uhh… Yeah." He said, stupidly. Then we went back to kissing… _Making Out._

A wile later, around one A.M., we decided to go to bed. Percy was laying on the air mattress which was on the floor, right next to his bed, which I was sleeping on. I drifted to sleep with my new image of Percy in my head.

I woke up in the morning, and, Percy still asleep, I decided to go out to the kitchen, were I could hear someone. When I got there, I found Percy's Mom mixing something in a silver bowl.

"Hello, Mrs.-" I started, but she cut me off. "Call, me Sally." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you Mrs.-… Erm- Sally, again, for letting me stay here." I said.

"It's no problem, really." She said reassuringly.

"Well, if you're going to be so nice to me, I guess I'll help you cook breakfast. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Well… I'm making waffles right now. But you can make some scrambled eggs, if you want." She said.

I strolled to the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Where are the pans?" I asked.

"Over there, in the cabinet." Sally said, pointing to a cabinet close to the ground. I found a good size frying pan, and put it on the stove. Within a couple of minutes, I was pushing egg pure around in the pan with a spatula.

''So, Annabeth, are you going back to Camp this year?" Sally asked.

I shook my head, "No. With all of the construction going on, I'd probably just get in the way, anyway. Though I am going for a week or two to help with the building of the cabins." I said.

Percy strolled into the kitchen before she could say anything. "Is that food I smell?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Yes. You smell food." Sally said, laughing.

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry." Percy said, as we sat a bunch of food on the table.

Sally and Paul left for work a few minutes later, and me and Percy were left alone to eat.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we could go Skating in Central Park. The Rink should be open now that the Ice Skating Rinks are closed." He said.

"Yeah! I love skating." I said.

Percy Smiled, "So It's A Date."

**Kind of short, but I hope you all liked it!!! **

**~THANKS! ~HUGS~ CLAUDIA~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_One Interesting Spring_

Sorry it's taken me so flippin' long to post another chapter! My life has been a little… Crazy lately. Lol. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chapter! Anyway, here are your cookies *PASSES THEM OUT.*

Chapter 5

Before we left for the Skating Rink, I decided I should probably call my Dad.

Percy and I sat on the couch as I dialed the number. I was feeling quite smug as I sat with him.

"Hello?" My Dad's voice sounded through the phone. I was curious right away, because he had that "Oh My God's, I'm Freaking Out Because Something Crazy Happed." sound in his voice.

"It's me, Dad." I said.

"Oh! Annabeth! Are you on the train yet? Because If you're not, don't take it." He said very quickly.

"No. The tracks were being repaired. I'm staying at Percy's. What's going on?"

"Well, I got offered a chance to go around the world to see sights of major battles in history. It's a once in a lifetime chance, and I know you wouldn't want to come. So, I thought you could maybe just stay at Camp… Were also moving to New York when we get back in three months." He stated.

I blinked a couple times, "Uh… Yeah! That's fine Dad… I'll just go back to Camp."

I would rather go to Camp anyway.

''Are you sure that's okay? I mean, you _could _come with us if you want, it's just that-"

"I'm sure, Dad. I _like_ being at Camp anyway." I answered truthfully.

"Well… Okay. If you say so. I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you to, Dad." I said, then clicked my phone off.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me, "What was all of that about?"

I sighed, "My Dad got some opportunity to Fly around the world to see the places that Major Battles took place in history. And then when they get back in three months, were moving to New York. So apparently I'm going to camp this year." I said.

Percy grinned, "Well now I have a reason to go to Camp this year."

I giggled… Wow- and pressed my lips to his. After a minute, my hands went to his hair. His went to my back as he pulled me closer to him.

We continued on like that until a very rude interruption came from the telephone.

Percy and I laughed slightly as he stood to go answer it.

"Hello?" I heard him say. -Pause-. "Yeah. Were just about to go to Central Park." Percy said. ''Yeah. Okay. See you later."

"Who was that?" I asked as he came back into the front room.

"My Mom. She was just saying that Paul is going to be home early." He said.

A little wile later, we were skating around the huge rink.

Though it was nice, it didn't last long. As we were skating around, a crack appeared in the cement in which the rink was made of. Mortals stopped skating to look at the crack. They only stood there for a second, though, because it split open then, creating a long pit. Then, a small army of monsters arose from the ground.

I drew my knife and shot a look at Percy, who was now holding his sword.

Empousai and Dracaenae were all over the place, dressed in armor, holding shields, knives and spears.

"We have to get out of here! There are to many!" I yelled through the sound of screaming Mortals.

"I know!" Percy said as we began backing up. Then, just as if to mock us, another crack appeared behind us, supplying more monsters.

"What happened?" I heard a familiar voice yell. Clarisse and Chris were running up to us, holding swords.

"They came out of the ground." Percy said.

"Dang! There have to be at least two hundred of them!" Chris said.

Then again, someone appeared. Nico ran toward us, gleaming black sword drawn.

"Hang on!" He said once he reached us, and the ground fell out from below us.

We were yelling, and I knew we were going to either smack into solid ground and die, or we were going to fall right into Tartarus. But neither happened. Instead, we landed softly in water. Not smack onto water and die, but we sunk down. I saw Percy in his little water bubble thing, looking around. He swam over to me and pulled me in with him.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, swimming to the surface.

"Well, we must be in the underworld, and to be in the underworld and in water that won't kill you, it must mean were in Persephone's waters. The ones she used for her gardens." I said.

We broke the surface to see Nico, Clarisse and Chris sputtering water. The appearance of the land around us confirmed my theory. Around us were Persephone's gardens, and beyond that was the terrible sight of the underworld, and Hade's Palace.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Well," Nico said, "I can get us into the underworld like I did, but I cant get us out. So, were going to have to find one of the exit passages."

"Which means," Percy said, "We're going to have to search the wonderful land of the underworld."

**Comment and you get a cookie!**

**HUGS!~CLAUDIA~**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Interesting Spring**

**Ello! I'm not even going to say anything about how I'm terrible for not posting in months… Now, to see if anyone even still follows this thing. I swear, I'm going to start posting AT LEAST once every two weeks. Probably once every week, most of the time. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

_We swim the edge of the water, and emerge at the edge of a flower garden. I can't help but thinking, yet again, that the flowers and trees clash strangely with the rest of the underworld._

_I sit up and look at Nico, "So do you know how to get to the exits, by any chance?"_

"_Well, yes. But all of the entrances were closed off after the war, accept the main one in Hollywood."_

_I swear in ancient Greek, "Ok, great. So we'll have to get to that exit, then travel all the way across the United States. Just what I wanted to do today."_

"_Well, I can get us to the exit pretty fast using Shadow Travel. But once were out of here, I won't have enough strength to get us back to New York."_

"_What's Shadow Travel?" Chris asks, which is what I'm thinking._

"_Oh. it's where we travel as a shadow at about the speed of light… It's under worldly stuff."_

"_Oh, well that makes since." Chris says sarcastically._

"_OK, are we ready to go?" Nico asks._

_We all nod._

"_Okay, grab a hold of me, guys."_

_We all place our hands on Nico's shoulders, then I watch as we turn to black mist. Suddenly, we all jerk forward, and I cant make out anything around us. Then, we stop, and we are solid again._

_We let go of Nico, and he bends forward with his hands on his knees, panting._

"_You okay?" Percy asks, helping him up._

"_Yeah, I'm good… Kind of."_

"_Come on. Lets go." _

"_Hey, Percy, you plan on going for a swim in the River Styx again any time soon?" Nico asks with a grin._

"_Uh, no. Not planning on it." Percy says._

_Speaking of the River Styx, I'm happy to see that we're on the other side of it, so we won't have to worry about getting a boat. Now there's just Charon to worry about._

_We go through the door into the "Record Studio". Charon looks up from his desk, and narrows his eyes, "How did you get in here? Get back into the underworld where you came from."_

"_We're not dead," I say, "We got into the underworld by accident. Were just trying to get home."_

_He moves to the door, blocking it, "I cannot let you pass. Now go back."_

Nico steps forward. He has a red gleam in his eyes, and a truly murderous look on his face. I'd seen Hades himself get this look on several occasions, and for once, it's obvious that Nico is the son of Hades.

"I am Nico, son of Hades, and if you do not let us pass, I will inform my father that you need to be fired. He's already been considering it for the past couple thousand years. Now _move." _

"Uh, yes. Sorry, sir." Charon says, and moves away from the door.

Nico looks back at us, and is completely back to normal, "Come on. let's get out of here." He says.

As we exit the building, I look at the mattress store that we'd had problems in four years ago. I think about going in to see the fate of the owner, but decide against it.

"So, do you think it's a good idea to stay on land, still?" Percy asks.

"I'd say so. Zeus may still want to blast you." I say.

"I know I do." Clarisse says."

"Well, I know I want to drench you in toilet water… Again." Percy says. I have to resist the urge to laugh.

"Wait… What?" Nico says.

"Oh, my first day at Camp, Clarisse and her gang tried to dunk me in a toilet, but I made them all explode." 

Nico, Percy and I all start cracking up. Clarisse glares at us, and I can tell Chris is trying not to laugh.

"Not to be rude, but you all need to shut up, and we need to figure out how to get back to Camp." Clarisse says.

After a couple more minutes of laughing, we finally straighten out.

"Does anyone have money?" Nico says.

Together, we have ten dollars and fifteen Golden Drachmas. 

"Ten dollars isn't enough to get us anywhere." Percy says.

"Yeah, stupid. But did it ever occur to you that Drachmas are made of _gold?" _Clarisse says.

"Yes, but mortals still won't take them."

"Ugh! We sell the Drachmas at a pawn shop or something, and get full money for _gold."_ She says.

"Oh… Good idea."

After a wile of searching Hollywood, we find a pawn shop that buys and sells gold. Everyone decides that only one of us should go in, because five teenagers trying to sell Golden Drachmas may seem kind of suspicious. So, somewhere along the way, I get elected to go in.

I walk into the pawn shop, which is surprisingly nice. The guy at the counter looks up from his magazine when little bells go off.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks.

"Um, yes. I found some old coins that I think are gold." I say, and dump them on the counter.

He examines them carefully, then after a minute says, "Yep. This is real gold, al right. And I think they may actually be authentic…"

"Meaning…?" I ask, acting as if I have no idea.

"Well, I think these may be actual Drachmas… Hang on a minute." He walks into the back of the store, and comes back with some books and a magnified glass. He studies the Drachmas carefully, and compared them to pictures in a book. 

"Where did you get these?" He asks.

"I um… Found them in my… Basement." 

He laughs at my expression, "You're a Demigod, aren't you?"

I start panicking mentally, "Uh… What? I don't know what you-"

"it's okay. I'm Marcus Aapo, son of Hermes."

"Oh… I'm Annabeth Chase… Daughter of Athena." I say, taking his outstretched hand.

"You can tell your friends to come in if you want." He says.

"Wait… How did you know-"

"There's a window in the back. I saw them."

"Oh… Okay. I'll go get them."

I'm still slightly suspicious, to when I go to get the others, I say, "He's a Demigod. I think." 

Everyone follows me in, and I introduce everyone by there first names only. 

"Hmm. Percy and Nico. Wouldn't be Percy Jackson and Nico deAngelo, would you?"

Percy and Nico nod.

"Even us half-bloods from the other side of the country know the names of you two."

Clarisse cuts in before anyone else can say anything, "So, I'm guessing you're not going to buy the Drachmas, hu?"

"Na, I will. The boss has been annoying lastly, so I figure it'll piss him off if I give you, say twenty thousand for 'em. Not my money and I need to send some Iris Messages, anyway."

We happily accept the money, though I think it's way to much, and get a train to Indianapolis.

_**OMG! COMMENT AND YOU SHALL GET A COOKIE!**_

_**~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia!~**_


End file.
